


one good movie kiss and i'll be alright

by celsidebottom



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing together, F/F, Fluff, Mild alcohol, Reminiscing about the past, i want someone to properly woo azu dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: Kiko stands up from where she had bent down to light the candles and adjusts her shirt before turning to Azu with one hand extended."May I have this dance?" she asks in a teasing tone, smiling.
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	one good movie kiss and i'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> writing and posting from my phone and in the car bc im impatient so if there's typos please lmk ^^'  
> title from nobody from mitski, folks im yearning so hard rn

Music drifts from a crackly record player. The sun has set and the only light in the small room comes from the few candles dotted about. This time, Azu has accepted Kiko's offer of a drink, and the atmosphere is warm and pleasant. Kiko stands up from where she had bent down to light the candles and adjusts her shirt before turning to Azu with one hand extended.

"May I have this dance?" she asks in a teasing tone, smiling. Azu grins, flattered despite their surroundings. 

"Why of course." She puts down her drink and takes her hand, and Kiko pulls her up and places a hand on her waist.

"Do you know how to dance?" Kiko asks.

"Not this type," Azu replies, truthfully.

"So, you put your hand on my arm here, and then you hold my other hand-" she says, guiding Azu through the correct position. Kiko's hand is solid and sure on her waist, and Azu feels as if warmth spreads through her from each point where they touch. It's lovely, and distracting. 

"You there?" Kiko asks, smirking. Azu realises she's been zoned out for a while, and her face heats up.

"Y-yes. Shall we start?"

"Alright, so, one-two-three-"

Kiko leads them, and they move slowly around the room, with Azu trying not to step on her toes and Kiko trying not to knock anything over. It's not graceful in the slightest. Azu knocks her shoulder into the sloped wall and giggles.

"Oh, whoops-"

Kiko bites her lip to stifle a grin.

"I am not very good at this," Azu points out sheepishly. The alcohol probably isn't helping.

"You're plenty good," Kiko replies. "Specially for your first time."

The music fades to a close, and they stop in the middle of the room. Hands clasped, standing close. Azu swallows.

"The- the music is ended."

"Yeah," Kiko says, almost a whisper. Neither of them move away. Azu is suddenly hyperaware of the distance between them, of Kiko's hand on her waist, of the few inches she has on Kiko and the way Kiko tilts her head up slightly to look at her. Of the way Kiko is leaning in, and of the softness of Kiko's cheek beneath her palm as she moves closer to meet her.

The kiss is short, sweet. Azu caresses Kiko's cheek with her thumb, and feels like her heart might burst with the way Kiko is looking at her. 

"Nice tusks," Kiko murmurs, staring up at her from beneath her eyelashes. "I've never kissed an orc before."

"Oh," Azu says intelligently. "Yes. Um."

Kiko lets out a short laugh and leans in to kiss her again, before flopping down on the cushions and taking a swig from the bottle. Azu follows once her brain is capable of thought other than _kiss pretty girl pretty kiko kiss oh gosh pretty girl kiss._

"Do you know ... other dances?" Kiko asks.

"Oh! Yes. From my village, we had dances. I can show you if you want. But, maybe in a different place." Azu glances at her. "Where did you learn to waltz? You're good at it."

"Ah," Kiko sighs with a sad smile. "I learnt ... a while ago. I grew up near the ports and the airships and everything. Lots of travellers came, from everywhere. I was eager to learn anything they would teach me. Course, that dried up when ... when everything started to go wrong." She stares into space with a pensive look on her face. Azu furrows her brow, feeling bad for bringing up this topic. Then again, she muses, almost anything would lead to that eventually. 

The candles flicker and burn low. The two lapse into a comfortable silence. Azu has finished her drink and fiddles with the cup off-handedly. Kiko yawns and turns to her. She seems a little nervous. 

"It's, um. It's getting late, do you wanna..."

Azu tilts her head, then understands.

"I think I'd better get back," she says with a smile.

"Right. Yeah." Kiko exhales, then returns the smile. "Let's do this again sometime. You can teach me your, your dance?"

"Of course," Azu agrees enthusiastically. "That would be lovely."

They both move towards the cargo hold proper, out of the coziness of Kiko's small corner. Azu smiles at the small gesture; Kiko seeing her off, even though they are both on the same ship, walking the same cramped corridors. 

"Goodnight," Kiko says. 

"Goodnight," Azu echoes. Again, they linger for a moment, neither wanting to move away. Eventually Azu does, carefully making her way towards the living quarters. Even in the dark and the small space, she feels filled with light and love. She can almost still feel Kiko's hand on her waist, still feels the intoxicating mix of nerves and fondness from being so close to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> hmu on tumblr or discord im always up to talk abt azu/kiko ^^


End file.
